Rhymes of pain
by Rewy
Summary: Hinata, shy but talented dancer. Itachi, calm, but a good dancing teacher. Will love blossom?Will Hinata survive with her jealous dancing rivals? What happens when Hinata s father finds out and Itachi needs a dancing partner to a competition? T for now
1. The plan

**WARNING: **Bad grammar and spelling

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own any of the characters.

**Rhymes of pain**

**Pairing:** Itachi & Hinata

Itachi is 20 and Hinata is 17.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter one: The plan

"You know, she will kill us if we do that." Whispered a brown haired girl quietly to her friend.

"No she won´t, this is Hinata we are talking about." Replied the blonde girl whose hair was in four ponytails. She turned her green eyes to look at the girl next to her. "Besides, look at her! Do you know anybody else who can dance like Hinata?" She continued and pointed towards the gym.

The brown haired girl lifted her brown eyes to look the small girl dancing flawlessly in the gym. The soft tune of music seemed to carry her body like a gentle autumn wind carries the leaf. And not to mention the girls innocent beauty which immediately snatched the attention of any possible viewer of her dance.

Her shoulder lenght, midnight blue hair swayed gently with her movements, the small smile on her lips and her half shut eyes gave her a dreamy look. The flush on her cheeks and the distand look in her pale lavender eyes made her look like she was in some kind of trance. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with matching gray sweatpants, but the clothes were unable to hide her curvy body.

"Yeah, you are right. Let´s do it, Temari." The brown haired girl whispered firmly and turned around to leave.

"That´s the spirit, Tenten!" Temari whispered back and grinned at her wickedly. "Do you have the number?"

"Yep!"

"Good! Now give me the cell phone."

The girls froze in their places when the music suddenly stopped and they heard footsteps coming closer to the doors of the changing room. Temari and Tenten quickly hid themselves to the broomcloset. They knew that Hinata became terribly shy when somebody saw her dancing. And if they wanted their plan to work, they had to keep themselves hidden.

There was some rustling as Hinata changed her clothes and then she left the changing rooms, never noticing her two friends in the closet.

"Phew, that was close." Tenten sighed and opened the door of the closet.

"Tell me about it. But now, let´s make the phone call which will change Hinata´s life, ne?" Temari replied and smirked mischievously, Tenten giggling silently next to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The cold autumn wind hit Hinata´s face as she was walking back to her home. But she didn´t mind, she liked autumn. It was always so colorful time of the year.

A few raindrops landed on her head, making her to smile. Even though it was a late September, it hadn´t rained for a long time.

Hinata started to walk faster. Sure she enjoyed the rain, but she didn´t want to get sick.

Soon she reached her home and she quickly took her keys from her pocket and opened the front door.

"I´m home." She said timidly and placed her bag on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Came her father´s cold voice. "You haven´t been dancing, have you?" Hinata froze and slowly turned her head to look at her father´s emotionless eyes.

"N-No father. I-I w-was with Temari." Hinata said quietly, hoping that her father wouldn´t realize that she was lying. She couldn´t understand why Hiashi didn´t want her to dance.

"Hn." Was all her father replied before turning around and walking to his study. Hinata sighed in relief and climbed upstairs to her own little room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hinata! Guess what!" Hinata heard Tenten yell when she arrived to the school. She turned around and smiled to her friend.

"W-What is it, Tenten?" Tenten threw her arm around Hinata´s shoulder and grinned.

"Something big is going to happen." Tenten teased and waved to Temari, who had just walked in.

"B-Big?" Hinata gave Tenten a curious look, making her grin wider.

"Oh yes, you are not going to believe this! Right, Temari?"

"C-Come on, tell me already." Hinata said, wanting to know what her friends had in mind. Tenten and Temari made an eye contact briefly and smiled like maniacs.

"We..." Tenten started.

"Registered..." Temari continued.

"You to a dancing course!" They both finished at the same time. Hinata´s eyes filled with horror.

"And that´s not all. The teacher of the course is very talented dancer, Uchiha Itachi!" Tenten squealed like a little girl who just got a new doll. Hinata finally got her speakin ability back and started protesting.

"N-No! I c-can´t go on that course!" She said franctically.

"Of course you can!" Temari snapped. "We have seen you to dance, and trust me, you are amazing!" She garbbed Hinata from her shoulders. "You have no reason to be shy! You could become something great! Just give a try, dammit!"

"B-But m-my father w-will kill me if he finds out!" Hinata said and tried to control her trembling body. Her father would never allow her to go to that course.

"Who says he has to know?" Tenten said matter of factly.

"Like Tenten just said. Come on, he will not know if you don´t tell him." Temari pleaded. Hinata lowered her eye on the ground and started thinking. Why not? Her father would not know and she´d have a change to practice her dancing with a professional.

"W-Well..." Tenten and Temari hugged Hinata tightly.

"We knew you would agree!" Tenten said happily and made a happy dance. Hinata blushed and smiled shyly.

"You will become the best dancer ever!" Temari added enthusiastically, smiling widely.

"W-When the course starts?" Hinata started to get eager. Maybe it wouldn´t be so bad after all.

"This afternoon." Tenten and Temari replied at the same time. Hinata gasped.

"T-This afternoon?!"

"Yep! So you better be ready by then! We will make sure that you´ll go." Temari said and Tenten nodded her head firmly. Hinata was about to say something, but Tenten covered her mouth with her hand.

"No protesting! You will go and that´s final." Hinata sighed and nodded. She could never argue with her friends without loosing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata stood nervously next to the wall of a huge gym. There were at least fifteen other girls and one feminine looking guy. All of them looked confident and at Hinata´s opinion, they were are much prettier than her, including the feminine guy.

"_Please somebody kill me. I don´t belong here."_ Hinata would have ran a long time ago, if she didn´t knew that Temari and Tenten were right outside to gym, watching her every move.

Hinata looked around her. She didn´t know anyone of the other dancers. Two girls, one with long blonde hair, held in a high ponytail and a pink haired girl were arguing about something, the feminine looking guy was brushing his hair, while talking to a red haired and brown eyed girl.

Suddenly the side door of the gym opened and a guy with long black hair and red eyes entered to the gym. He had a serious expression on his face. He was tall and his body was quite muscular and he was wearing a very tight black t-shirt and black sweatpants. Everybody expect Hinata squealed in the room.

"_He is the teacher?"_ Hinata thought and blushed furiously. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the teacher started talking.

"Hello everyone. I´m Uchiha Itachi and I will be your dancing teacher." His voice was low and a bit husky. Hinata shivered.

"Now say 'here' or raise your hand when you hear your name." He continued. "Suzumiya Akane." He announced and a girl with long red hair and green eyes raised her hand.

"Hayase Mitsuki"

"Here." Answered a girl with very long, violet hair and violet eyes. "Haruno Sakura." "Here!" Said the pink haired girl with a flirty tone. "Abumi Tayuya." Now the girl with red hair but brown eyes raised her hand. Itachi nodded and she lowered her hand back to her side. "Momochi Haku." The dark haired guy raised his hand. Itachi looked at him a bit longer, but quickly continued his job.

"Yamanaka Ino." The girl with long blonde hair raised her hand and smiled widely at Itachi. "Tsuchi Kin." The list went on and on until at least twenty person´s names had been announced. Finally was Hinata´s turn.

"And Hyuuga Hinata." Timidly Hinata raised her hand. Something flashed in Itachi´s eyes, but Hinata couldn´t place her finger on it.

"Now let´s get started." Itachi said and turned his back at Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Suzumiya Akane and Hayase Mitsuki are not my characters. They are from the anime called Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien. I just wanted to add them in to this story. Erhm... Itachi is a dancing teacher... Quite... Exotic. Though he would look sexy while dancing...


	2. Before Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter two: Before Halloween

"Now, show me how well you can dance." Itachi stated and walked to his CD-player and placed one CD inside. Hinata paled. She had no idea what kind of dancing Itachi wanted to see."You can dance in any way you want." Itachi added. Hinata calmed down a little. She had always been good at making up dancing moves.

When the music started playing, Hinata realized something. She knew this song! She had loved that song when she was a kid and she had made a dance to that song. This would be easy.

Hinata closed her eyes and started to move her body with the rhythm of the music. It was a pretty fast song, but since Hinata knew the song so well, it wasn´t hard to follow the music.

Swing. Jump. Two steps to the right. Clap your hands. Turn around. Hinata just let the music guide her. She completely forgot the world around her, there was nothing but the music and her.

Itachi was slightly impressed as he watched Hinata dancing. That girl knew what she was doing. It was clear that this wasn´t the first time she danced to that song. Nobody could make such good dancing moves at the first time hearing the song.

Itachi looked at the other students. Some of them were doing pretty good, but most of them were just shaking their bodies without any kind of rhythm sense. And what the hell was that one girl doing? Did she call that dancing? Or was she having some kind of attack of illness?

That pink haired girl was doing pretty well, too. Some of her movements were a bit clumsy, but they could be easily fixed.

And that violet haired girl... Mitsuki was her name. She wasn´t so bad either.

Itachi turned his eyes back to Hinata, who still had her eyes closed.

Though she was quite small girl, she wasn´t sickly skinny like some of the girls in the dancing course. She had a dancer´s body, lean and fit mucles.

Hinata panted lightly as the music stopped. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed. It had been a long time since she last time danced that dance, and she was surprised how well she remembered all the moves.

Hinata lifted her eyes to look at Itachi and she blushed when she saw him staring at her. She started to feel nervous. What if he didn´t like her dancing?

"I see some of you know how to dance." Itachi said, still looking at Hinata, as if he was talking just to her. "One of you-" Itachi looked around him. "-will be my dancing partner in a dancing contest, when this course is over. Which means in the end of November." Everyone gasped in the gym. Itachi´s dancing partner? In a dancing contest?

"Awesome!" Everyone, except Hinata, screamed.

"I will choose my partner before Halloween so me and my partner have a lot of time to practice."

"_Before Halloween... That means there is only one month time."_ Hinata thought and shifted her weight from her leg to another. _"But I should not worry. There is many better dancers in this course. I have absolutely no chance to be his partner."_

"We´ll quit for now. See you at Friday." Most of the girls whined and others looked disappointed, but Hinata was more than happy to get out of the gym.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how was it?" Tenten asked eagerly as Hinata stepped outside. She couldn´t believe that Temari and Tenten had waited for her. They really wanted to make sure that Hinata didn´t run away.

"W-Well, first our teacher wanted us to show him how well we could dance..." Hinata answered and shifted the bag on her shoulder. "Then he said that one of us will be his dancing partner in a dancing

contest in the end of November." The girls gasped.

"In a dancing contest? End of November? Could it mean the Kyuubi Contest?" Tenten said and looked at Temari.

"It has to be that! Oh Hinata, this is awesome!" Temari said happily.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata looked puzzled.

"Don´t tell me you haven´t heard about the Kyuubi Contest? That´s one of the most important dancing contests in Japan! I´m so sure that you will be his dancing partner!" Temari said and hugged Hinata.

"_Kyuubi Contest? THE Kyuubi Contest? Could it really be..?"_ Hinata felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"A-Ah, Temari, there is no way I could become his partner. There are a lot of better dancers in that course than me."

"Don´t talk shit, Hinata." Tenten spat out. "If he doesn´t choose you, then he knows nothing about dancing."

"E-Even if he chose me, I couldn´t go. The contest is held in Tokyo, right?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, this year it´s held in here, in Osaka. Luck is on our side!"

"So, when does he tell you who he chose?" Temari asked.

"U-Um... Before Halloween."

"Man, not before Halloween? There is weeks before that!" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You are always so impatiend, Tenten." Temari sighed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two weeks went quickly and Hinata had become one of the best students in Itachi´s dancing course. Of course, she herself didn´t think like that.

But she had three rivals. During the weeks, Kin, Sakura and Mitsuki had improved greatly. Also, they kept arguing with each other, because all of them wanted to be Itachi´s favorite student. They were always flirting with him and trying to get close to him, but so far, Itachi still treated them like students and nothing more.

"Itachi-senseeeeiii! I don´t get this move!" Sakura whined loudly, trying to gain the attention of Itachi, who was currently trying to teach the new choreography that he had made. Itachi lifted his eyebrow and walked to Sakura. Standing behind her, he grabbed her hands and showed how to move them. Other girls watched them with jealousy, while Sakura smirked.

Hinata just shook her head. There was nothing difficult in that move. Since Itachi was so concentrated on helping Sakura, Hinata decided to train her own choreography. She put the headphones of her iPod in her ears and chose the right song. It was 'Life is a flower' from Ace of Base.

Again Hinata closed her eyes and allowed the music to take a hold from her body. She didn´t even notice when the others stopped their practicing and left the gym. Only Itachi stayed, watching closely Hinata´s dancing.

Hinata smiled a little when she danced. She had wanted to make a choreography to that song a long time and had finally been able to do that.

Itachi liked watching Hinata. It was clear that she enjoyed dancing and he couldn´t say same at the others in the course. Sometimes it felt like they were in the course just because he was the teacher. Stupid fuckers. They had no idea what dancing really was. It wasn´t just moving with the music. No, it was much more.

To Itachi, dancing was a way to relieve stress and if you asked him, dancing was the best way to show emotions. After all, the way you use your body tells more than your words. Since Itachi was never the one to talk about emotions, he showed them by dancing.

And it seemed like Hinata was the only one who truly knew what dancing was.

Itachi decided to pull Hinata out of her little world. Silently he sneaked behind her and tapped her shoulder. She let out a small yelp and whirled around. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed how close Itachi was and how intensely he looked at her. Hinata could smell his masculine scent.

"You seem to be more interested in dancing on your own than following my instructions." Itachi stated, his voice not showing any kind of negative or positive emotion. Hinata blushed in embarrasement.

"G-G-Gomen, I..." Hinata didn´t dare to look into his eyes. How didn´t she notice that everyone had already left. Itachi grabbed her chin in his hand and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"You dance well. Is that your own choreagraphy?" He asked, leaning closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, deepening her blush. Itachi smirked inside at Hinata´s blushing face.

"U-Umm, h-hai..." Hinata stuttered nervously, trying to calm her furiously beating heart.

"Hn." Was Itachi´s only reply. He let go of her chin and walked away. Hinata let out her breath, not knowing she had even held it.

"_That was... Strange."_ Hinata thought and rushed to the changing rooms to gather her stuff. Itachi watched her from the corner of his eye.

"_What an interesting girl."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Damn this is hopeless. I know absolutely nothing about dancing! I can only dance waltz properly. But luckily my sister, who is a dancer, helps me! And I have been thinking the whole week about how in seven hells I should add Sasuke in this story. Gosh I´m tired. I haven´t slept because I have been thinking that. I´m so stubborn that if I have a problem, I won´t rest before I have solved it. BUT NOW ITS ALL CLEAR! But I warn you, Sasuke won´t be very nice in this story. And hey, who do you want to be Hinata´s worst rival? Kin? Sakura? Mitsuki? Or somebody else, maybe?


	3. My dancing partner

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto doesn´t belong to me.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter three: My dancing partner

The most of the girls in the gym were squaling in anticipation. Today was the day when Itachi would tell them who would be his dancing partner in the Kyuubi Contest. Hinata herself didn´t expect to be the one who he would choose, but deep inside she wished she could go to that contest. That would truly be a dream come true.

Hinata was warming up her muscles when Itachi entered to the gym. He dropped his bag carelessly on the floor and removed his black hoodie, revealing a tight red t-shirt covering his chest and stomach. Hinata gulped and turned away blushing whereas the others started drooling and giggling. Itachi just ignored them.

"So, as you all know, today I´m going to announce who will be my dancing partner." Itachi stated, earning few cheers from his students. "And also this is the last day of the dancing course." Everybody´s faces fell, including Hinata´s. She liked being in that course, not only because of Itachi but because she had learned so many things.

"It has been a pleasure to teach all of you." Itachi said, or should I say, lied. Some of the girls were just so horrible dancers that Itachi didn´t know should he laugh or cry. "So, about my dancing partner... It was hard to decide who should I choose since here is many potential dancers, but I think I made the right choice." Itachi slowly started walking through the gym, with a small smirk on his face. Everyone´s eyes were glued to him, except Hinata´s who kept her eyes on her feet. Soon Itachi was standing right in front of Hinata. She gulped nervously and kept her eyes on the ground.

Itachi forced her to look at him, lifting her jaw with his fingers. He knew she was nervous, but somehow he just liked to tease her. Others eyed Hinata with jealousy and someone´s were glaring death glares towards her.

"I have decided that you will be my partner, Hyuuga." He said with a smirk. Hinata blushed deeply.

"No way!" Somebody said on the background.

"I´m much better dancer than her!" One girl whined.

"She´s so plain! Nobody will notice her!" But Itachi and Hinata didn´t hear them. They were too busy while staring in each other´s eyes.

"This is my final decision." Itachi said and let go of Hinata´s face. He walked back to the front of the gym without looking back. Girls looked at him with disappointed faces. Somebody had even started crying. Slowly they started to leave, some of them still glaring at Hinata evilly. She didn´t notice though, since she was still frozen in place. She couldn´t believe that he had actually chosen her.

"_I wonder if this was such a good idea."_ She thought, light blush still on her cheeks. Slowly she started walking to Itachi, who was seeking something from his bag.

"A-Ano, s-sensei..." Hinata started timidly, not really knowing what she should say.

"Don´t call me that. I´m not your sensei anymore. Just Itachi." He said calmy, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"Ah, h-hai..." Hinata said quietly and twiddled her fingers nervously. She had no idea that Itachi was watching her from the corner of his eye. He smirked, knowing that he was the reason to her nervousness.

"U-Umm... when d-do w-we s-start practicing?" Hinata wanted to get out from the gym, she needed to talk to Tenten and Temari. Itachi thought for a moment before answering.

"Come tonight at my house. We´ll talk more about this there." He said and gave Hinata his address. With that he left, leaving Hinata standing there, dumbfounded.

"_Tonight? At _his_ house?" _Hinata wanted to faint. She quickly left the gym and headed to Temari´s house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata knocked twice on the door of her friend´s house and soon it was opened by Temari´s little brother, Gaara.

"H-Hi Gaara-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi." The red head answered and stepped aside to let Hinata inside.

"Is Temari-chan h-home?" Gaara just nodded and pointed upstairs. Hinata thanked him and headed towards Temari´s room. Allthough Gaara didn´t talk much to Hinata, she knew he cared about her. He had proved it more than once.

Hinata knocked on Temari´s door and entered without waiting an answer.

"Oh Hinata-chan! What brings you here?" Tenten, who was in Temari´s room too, asked.

"He chose me." Hinata breathed out, closing the door behind her. The other girls looked confused.

"Who chose you?" Temari asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Itachi. He chose me to be his d-dancing partner." Hinata explained, earning loud squeals from her friends.

"We knew it! So when do you start practicing?" Tenten asked while grinning like an idiot.

"I don´t know yet." Hinata answered and sat down on Temari´s bed. "He told me to come to his house tonight..." She mumbled the last part so quietly that Tenten and Temari couldn´t tell what she said.

"What did you say Hina-chan?"

"He told me to come to his house tonight." She said a bit louder. Temari´s and Tenten´s jaws dropped.

"He what?! Why?" They asked at the same time.

"He w-wants to talk about how we should practice and stuff." Slowly a smug grin appeared to Tenten´s and Temari´s faces.

"You and Itachi, alone in his house..." Tenten said and winked.

"Y-Yeah, so?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, not knowing what Tenten was trying to say.

"Oh geez Hinata! You two are all alone, so anything could happen! This is your chance to seduce him!" Temari exclaimed and poked Hinata on her forehead.

"W-What? S-Seduce him? N-No way!" Hinata stuttered and blushed dark crimson.

"Why not? He is handsome, he is a dancer and he is quite famous. He is perfect for you!" Tenten said it like it was a fact.

"T-That´s true, but I really don´t care about those things..." Hinata muttered.

"Oh really? Then what kind do you want your guy to be?" Hinata blushed at Temari´s question.

"W-Well... He has to have a good sense of humor, and I don´t want him to be mean to me or my friends..." Hinata answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What about his looks? Hair? Eyes?" Tenten wanted to know.

"I d-don´t care what he looks like. As long as he loves me it´s okay." Hinata said truthfully.

"It´s almost seven p.m. Shouldn´t you get going? Don´t keep your prince waiting!" Temari joked and Hinata´s eyes widened.

"You are right! I g-got to go now. Bye guys!" Hinata said before rushing out from the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata stood nervously in the porch of medium sized house. She didn´t know should she ring the doorbell or just run away. She wasn´t very comfortable of being alone with a guy in a isolated house.

"Come on, you can do it." Hinata whispered to herself and lifted her hand do press the doorbell. She heard footsteps from the inside, coming closer and closer, increasing Hinata´s nervousness.

Soon the door opened and behind it was a black haired man, but he wasn´t Itachi. He was a couple inches shorter and he looked meanier than Itachi.

"Finally you are here." He growled and before Hinata was able to protest, the guy had pulled her in to a bruising kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Hmm, my leg is bleeding, but we don´t have any bandaids. Well, I´ll just wrap a pillowcase around it until the bleeding stops. Oh and this is the last update for now, since I simply can ´t take this heat anymore. I´m traveling to the North for a while and I will leave at Monday, and if I find time, I´ll update that DeiHina fic before I leave. I´ll be back before Midsummer Eve.


	4. My foolish little brother

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Chapter four: My foolish little brother

It took a moment before Hinata realized what was going on. She was in the arms of some strange guy who was kissing her hardly. Quickly she pushed him away and gasped for air.

"W-What a-are y-you doing?" Hinata asked and tried to take a few steps back, but the guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, growling in annoyance.

"Shut up and do your job." He said before connecting their lips again, making Hinata to gasp. Using this oppourtunity, he pushed his tongue in to her mouth, holding her head with one hand, while the other one was busy gripping her hip.

Still kissing her, he walked her to the living room and pushed her on the couch, climbing on the top of her. Hinata was too shocked to do anything, but she came back to her senses when a hand slipped under her shirt, caressing her sides.

"N-No! P-Please, stop!" Hinata desperately tried to push him off, but it was futile. The guy was way too strong to Hinata to defeat. Slowly she started to panic. Would he actually rape her? There was no one to help her, she was all alone in that strange house. But where was Itachi?

Hinata wanted to scream, but her voice just didn´t come out. She was so stupid. This was a wrong house. She had read the address wrong and now she had to suffer because of her stupidity. Hot tears started to fall down from her eyes and a small sob escaped from her lips. The situation was hopeless. The guy didn´t seem to notice her tears or then he just didn´t care.

Suddenly Hinata felt how the weight on her disappeared and there was a loud 'thud', like something had just hit on the floor. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Itachi standing next to her and the guy who had been on the top of her sitting on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?!" He snarled and glared daggers towards Itachi, who glared back.

"You will not touch her anymore." Itachi said and crossed his arms over his chest, staring strictly at his little brother.

"Like you could tell me what to do. I called her here! You can have her after I´m done with her." Sasuke said back and stood up, dusting his pants. Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"You really are a fool. Can´t you see that she´s not one of your whores?" Itachi stated and pointed towards Hinata, who hadn´t moved from the couch. Sasuke turned his eyes to look at her and he was a bit shocked to see the tears still falling down her cheeks.

"She´s my dancing partner and I asked her to come over so we could discuss about practicing. Now get lost." Itachi said with somewhat angry tone. Sasuke was now blushing slightly in embarrasement. Itachi helped Hinata up from the couch and quided her to upstairs, to his room. He and Sasuke lived alone in the house, Sasuke living in the basement and Itachi living upstairs.

Itachi sat Hinata on his bed and gave her a napkin so she could wipe her cheeks. Then he left the room for a while, but came back soon, with a glass of water in his hand. He gave it to Hinata who smiled gratefully.

"I apologize for my little brother´s foolish actions. He has a habit of using hookers sometimes. He probably thought that you were one of them." Itachi explained. "He didn´t hurt you, did he?"

"N-No! H-He j-just scared m-me, t-that´s all." Hinata answered and drank the rest of the water. Itachi noticed that she was still shaking a bit. Well, who wouldn´t be after something like that? It´s not everyday when someone tries to touch you, thinking you as a hooker.

Itachi frowned a bit. What in seven hells made Sasuke to think that Hinata was one of his whores? She didn´t wear any make-up or revealing clothes. Actually, she was a complete opposite from a whore. Anyway, Itachi was glad that he had decided to go downstairs after the doorbell had rang. Who knows what could have happened if he didn´t stop his brother in time?

Itachi couldn´t help but feel mad. When he had stepped in to their living room and seen Sasuke on the top of Hinata, he felt many different emotions, but one of them confused him the most. Jealousy. He had actually been jealous when Sasuke kissed her neck and caressed her body. Itachi couldn´t understand why would he be jealous, so he just shrugged it off.

"I think it´s better if I take you to your home now. We can talk about these things later." Itachi said, breaking the awkward silence. Hinata nodded timidly and stood up.

As they got downstairs, Itachi went to look his car keys. Hinata was putting her shoes on, when she felt someone to tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. She tensed a bit, but gave him a small smile.

"I... I just wanted to say I´m sorry for... what I did to you earlier." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Hinata. Her smile widened when she heard him to apologize.

"I-It´s okay. It w-was just a m-misunderstanding." She answered with her soft voice. Sasuke seemed to relax since he was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut because Itachi came back, his car keys in his hand.

"Sasuke, are you again trying to bother her?" He asked with a scowl on his face. Sasuke looked back at him angrily.

"No I wasn´t, idiot. I just wanted to apologize." With that Sasuke stormed away, not looking back.

"What a baka." Itachi muttered and grabbed his coat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They drove in a silence, Hinata staring raindrops falling from the sky and Itachi keeping his eyes on the road. They didn´t even notice how fast they got to Hinata´s house.

"U-Umm... Thanks." Hinata said quietly and before she was able to open the door, Itachi grabbed her wrist. A small blush colored her cheeks as she turned to look st Itachi.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked and stared deeply into Hinata´s pale eyes, like trying to see to her soul.

"H-Hai." Hinata managed to say.

"Give me your number." It was more like a demand than a question. "I´ll call you someday." Hinata gave him her number and stepped out from the car. She rushed to the door to prevent herself from getting soaked.

Almost the whole house was dark, exept the small ray of light coming under the door of Hinata´s father´s study. Hinata quietly as possible climbed upstairs. She didn´t want to face her father and explain why she was home so late and why she had a red mark on her neck.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead as she was walking towards the gym. Itachi had called like he promised and they had agreed to meet at the gym after Hinata was free from school. She hadn´t slept well at previous night.

Hinata stepped into empty changing rooms and started to dig out her sweatpants and t-shirt from her bag. She changed into them and pulled her hair on a ponytail. Suddenly somebody threw her against a wall. She gasped in pain and truned to look at the person who had pushed her. Her eyes widened when she saw one of girls from the dancing course standing in front of her.

The pink haired girl took few steps forward and put her hands next to Hinata´s head, trapping her between her arms. Hinata gulped nervously, fear slowly taking over her body.

"H-H-Haruno-san..." Hinata whispered, trying to control her trembling voice.

"Don´t say my name. You are not worth to say it with your filthy mouth." Sakura growled, her eyes glowing dangerously. Evil smirk crept on her face as she watched Hinata squirming under her eyes.

"Is little Hinata scared?" Sakura asked mockingly. Hinata turned her head so she was looking on the ground.

"Look at me when I´m talking to you." Sakura hissed and lifted Hinata´s head harshly with her hand.

"W-What d-do y-you w-w-want?" Hinata choked out, trying hard to keep her tears falling from her eyes. Sakura´s smirk widened.

"I want you to quit being Itachi´s partner and tell him that I´m much better dancer than you." Sakura stated. Hinata gasped in shock, she couldn´t believe what Sakura had just said. She leaned closer so her hot breath tickled Hinata´s ear.

"And if you don´t do that..." Sakura whispered into her ear and leaned back a bit. Their noses were almost touching. Hinata didn´t like the nearness so she tried to lean away, but it was almost impossible. And before she knew, a pair of rough lips covered her own and a hand squeezed her breast painfully hard.

Hinata tried to strugle free from Sakura´s grasp, but it only caused Sakura to tighten her hold on Hinata´s breast, making her cry out loud.

"...I´ll find somebody to do much more _pleasurable_ things with you, but I can say, they aren´t very pleasurable to you!" Sakura finished her threat when she finally let go of Hinata. She fell on the ground, her body completely limb. With that Sakura left, leaving Hinata to sob alone in the empty room.

Hinata wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt disgusted and violated.

"_I have to do as she said."_ She thought sadly. She really didn´t want to, but she knew that Sakura would actually find someone to rape her, if she didn´t obey her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I know I said that I would update that DeiHina story, but one thing led to another and so I decided to update this one instead. See ya after I come back!


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Chapter five: Comfort

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Hinata tried to stand up with her wobbly legs. She leaned against the wall to support her trembling body, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling. She put her hand over her mouth, attempting to stop the sobs from escaping. Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata was able to calm herself down. With a few shaky steps she reached her bag and packed her belongings as quickly as possible. She didn´t want Itachi to find her like this, she just couldn´t face him right now and tell him that she was quitting.

It was raining again, but Hinata couldn´t care less. She just wanted to get back to her home and bury herself into her bed and forget the awful day. She would call Itachi later, when she´d have enough courage.

As Hinata ran down the deserted streets, cold raindrops hit on her face, washing away all the evidence that she had been crying. Hinata closed her eyes and forced her legs to run even faster. It wasn´t such a smart thing, because as soon as she closed her eyes, she ran straight to someones hard chest. Hinata gasped as she hit on the wet ground, air escaping from her lungs. She lifted her eyes to look at the person she bumped into. To her horror, standing in front of her was Itachi.

"Hinata?" He said with a slightly surprised tone as he offered his hand to her, helping her to stand up again.

"I-Itachi..." Hinata whispered. Why was God punishing her with such a bad luck? What had she done so horribly wrong that she had to suffer like this?

"Where were you running? You were supposed to meet me at the gym, which happens to be in the opposite direction." Itachi asked and held his umbrella so that Hinata didn´t get anymore wet. It was futile, though, since Hinata was already soaked to the bone.

"I...U-Umm... W-Well..." Hinata stuttered, trying to think something smart to say. Should she tell him now what Sakura had told her to? Or should she just run? No, she was pretty sure that she couldn´t ran away from Itachi. He would surely catch her and then it would be even more embarrassing.

"Well?" Itachi arched his eyebrow.

"I c-can´t b-be your d-dancing partner a-anymore." Hinata whispered so quietly that Itachi was able to catch only the words 'your' and 'dancing'. Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata´s chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I didn´t catch that." Hinata gulped nervously, wanting to look anywhere besides into his eyes.

"I... c-can´t be your d-dancing partner a-anymore." She said more clearly, but quietly. Itachi´s eyes widened slightly.

"And why is that?" He was starting to get annoyed. He didn´t spend a whole month looking for a partner who would just ditch him without a good reason.

"I-I´m n-not good e-enough to be y-your partner..." Itachi couldn´t believe his ears. Was this girl serious? From Itachi´s opinion, she was one of the most talented dancer that he had seen in years. And not to mention that she was definitely the best from all of the girls in the dancing course. She seriously had to start giving some credit to herself.

"Not good enough? Then tell me, who do you think that is good enought to be my partner, hmm?" If that was her only reason, Itachi would not let her quit. He´d just have to build her confidence.

"U-Umm... T-that Haruno S-Sakura... S-She´s much better d-dancer than me. Thus s-she would b-be more s-suitable partner to you." Hinata was relieved that she was able to say that without crying, though it was hard to hold tears back. Itachi´s reaction completely surprised Hinata. He started laughing.

"Haruno better dancer than you? For such a good dancer, you sure are bad at judging people´s dancing skills." Hinata felt how her cheeks flushed in embarrassement. "Now what gave you the idea that she would be better partner for me than you?" Hinata shifted nervously. Oh why couldn´t he just take Sakura as his partner and leave Hinata alone? Itachi noticed the distress in her eyes.

"Is there something that I should know?" Hinata hated it how easily people were able to read her. She had never been good at hiding her true feelings.

"N-No!" Hinata said quickly. Actually she said that so quickly that it only increased Itachi´s suspiciousness.

"You are a bad liar. Now tell me what made you think that you weren´t good enough. And don´t you dare leaving any information out." Itachi said with a tone that left no room for arguing. Hinata lowered her head in defeat, finally allowing her tears to fall out. Itachi was bit surprised to saw her start to cry. Hinata buried her face to her hands as sobs started to shake her small body.

"I j-just c-can´t!" Hinata choked out and dashed by Itachi, catching him off guard. Too bad for Hinata, Itachi quickly regained his senses and immediately ran after Hinata. He didn´t even have to ran with his full speed before he reached Hinata. Quickly he wrapped on of his hands around her small waist, holding her in place. Hinata tried to struggle free, but Itachi´s grip was too tight.

"You are not going anywhere before you explain what the fuck is bothering you." Itachi growled into her ear. Hinata shivered as she felt his hot breath tickling her skin.

"L-Let me g-go." She said quietly, trying to loosen Itachi´s hold.

"Not before you explain."

"I a-already t-told you. I´m n-not good-" Hinata was cut off by Itachi´s angry voice.

"Don´t give me that 'I´m not good enough'-crap. I want to know the real reason why you can´t be my partner anymore." Hinata stopped strugling. Itachi loosened his grip so that he was able to turn Hinata around. He didn´t remove his arm from her waist, just in case that she might try to run away again.

Tears were still falling from Hinata´s eyes. Itachi wanted to tell her to stop crying, but he knew that it would only upset her even more. If he wanted to get something out of her, he´d have to make her to calm down first. So he pulled her closer and allowed her to cry to his shoulder.

"Come on, no need to cry anymore. Tell me everything." He whispered in her ear while stroking her soft hair. To his relief, Hinata´s sobs started to drop off.

"I... I w-went t-to the g-gym t-today..." Hinata started to speak, but stopped totake a deep breath. Itachi waited patiently for her to continue. "A-And w-when I had c-changed my clothes, S-Sakura came." Itachi subconsciously tightened his hold on Hinata. He knew that Sakura had had something to do with that whole episode.

"Go on." Itachi engouraged Hinata. "What happened next?"

"S-She... Threathened m-me."

"How did she threathen you?"

"S-She said t-that if I d-didn´t q-quit being y-your p-partner, she w-would g-get s-somebody to h-hurt me." Itachi didn´t remember when he last time was so angry. What Hinata just said, made his blood boil. That was exactly the thing what he hated in most women. If they liked some guy, they thought that they would be the best choice to be the guy´s girlfriend. And if the guy already had a girl, women would not respect the guy´s choice, but start hate his girlfriend, even though she would had done nothing wrong. That was just plain ridiculous.

"So that is why you said you couldn´t be my partner anymore." Itachi murmured quietly. "You know, you don´t have to listen to her. It was my decision to take you as my partner, and I have no desire to change that."

"B-But she s-said that I´ll g-get h-hurt-" Hinata started, put stopped when Itachi put his finger on her lips.

"Don´t worry about that. I´ll make sure that Haruno will leave you alone." He promised and even gave Hinata a very small smile. She smiled back and wiped her cheeks dry. Only now she noticed how wet her clothes were. She started shivering when the wind blew, causing the wet clothes to clung to her body.

"It´s late and you are soaked. I think it´s better if I walk you back home." Itachi said and started to walk towards Hinata´s house, making sure that she was walking next to him. After he´d have dropped Hinata to her house, he would have a little talk with certain pink haired girl.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi was looking for the phone number of Haruno residence from the phonebook. His search was interrupted when his little brother came to the living room.

"Hey aniki, what was the name of that blue haired girl that is your dancing partner?" Sasuke asked while leaning to the doorframe, throwing an apple on the air.

"Hyuuga Hinata, and don´t play with the food." Itachi answered. " Why do you ask?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"No special reason." That was actually a lie. Ever since Sasuke had had the encounter with Hinata, he hadn´t been able to get her out of his mind. At nights the only thing he dreamt about was her soft skin and how her lips had tasted. It was annoying since he didn´t even now the girl.

Itachi glanced at his brother who seemed to be deep in thought. He didn´t like the look in Sasuke´s eyes. Itachi frowned, but decided just to shrug it off. Right now he had something more important to do. He picked the phone from the table and dialed the number of Sakura´s family.

"_Haruno residence."_ Came a feminine voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Uchiha Itachi, may I speak with Sakura please?" Itachi said politely.

"_This is Sakura. What can I do for you, sensei?"_ Sakura practically purred to the phone. Itachi wanted to snort in disgust, but he didn´t let himself to do that.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the Ichiraku coffee house? There is something what I want to talk to you." Itachi tried to keep his voice as polite as possible. In the other end of the phone Sakura was jumpin in joy. She was sure that her plan had worked and that she was now Itachi´s partner.

"_Yes, of course."_ Sakura chirped with her high-pitched voice. Itachi had to put the phone away from his ear.

"Meet me there in one hour." Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Today one of my friends said to me that blueberries aren´t really blue, but purple. They can´t be purple, because if they were, their name would be a purpleberry and not a blueberry! Yup, no matter what others say, blueberries are blue, not purple or any other color.


	6. A moment of passion

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter six: A moment of passion

Itachi stared at the half empty coffee cup in front of him as he waited for Sakura to arrive. Lazily he lifted the cup up to his lips and sipped the black fluid. He always drank his coffee without milk or sugar. It tasted so bitter, just like the life was sometimes. It tasted real.

"Itachi-sensei!" Came a high-pitched voice from the door of the coffee house. Itachi didn´t bother to turn around. He knew that it was his pink haired ex-student.

"Hello Haruno-san." Itachi said with emotioneless tone as Sakura sat down to the other side of the table.

"Oh please, just call me Sakura-chan." She exclaimed leaning closer and blinking seductively. Itachi stared at her with a blank look on his handsome face, making Sakura to feel a bit awkward.

"So... You wanted to talk to me, sensei?"

"Yes and don´t call me sensei. I´m not your teacher anymore." Sakura let out a giggle.

"Yes you are. You are the best dancer I have ever seen and I could still learn things from you, since I´m not that good dancer." She stated, obviously waiting for Itachi to disagree with the last part.

"_Well the last part is quite true..."_ Itachi snorted in his mind. "Hn." Neither of them said anything in a few minutes.

"_Why hasn´t he asked me to be his partner yet?!" _Sakura fumed in her head. "_Maybe he´s just shy."_ She reassured herself. Surely he would soon ask her and then she could make him to fall for her and then they´d live happily ever after! Perfect!

Sakura´s daydreaming was interrupted when Itachi decided to start talking.

"You know, I don´t really like people who don´t respect my decisions." His voice didn´t show any kind of emotion, nor did his eyes.

"_What the fuck is he talking about?"_ Sakura was completely clueless, but decided to play along.

"I know what do you mean! Once when I was... " She started blabbering and Itachi didn´t even care to listen to her. He kept staring at the coffee cup, ignoring Sakura´s voice. After five minutes she finally stopped, smiling sweetly at Itachi, her eyes telling him to continue, whatever he was about to say.

"Like I said, I don´t like people who doesn´t respect my decisions. It angers me. If I wasn´t so good at controlling my emotions, I would probably put everyone, who disrespects me, into the hospital." Itachi shot a meaningful look at Sakura, who still looked clueless.

"I´m sorry sensei, but I´m not quite following you." Sakura smiled awkwardly, wanting to slap herself.

"I´m just trying to say, that if you don´t stop bothering Hinata and start respecting my decision about her being my partner, there will be a serious consequences." His voice was so cold that even the flames of hell would have frozen over. He knew that what he just said sounded very threathening, but even though he was mad, he would not hit a girl. He would find a way to keep Sakura away from him and Hinata, if she didn´t realize that she wasn´t needed.

"But sensei, I-" Sakura tried to protest, but Itachi held his hand up to silence her.

"You really are getting to my nerves, Haruno." He growled. "Now which part is the part that you don´t understand?" Sakura gulped and looked absolutely terrified. Itachi smirked and nodded. "Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." With that Itachi stood up and turned around to walk away from the shocked pink haired girl. "Oh, and Haruno, even if Hinata didn´t want to be my partner, you would definitely not be my second choice."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata ran her hand nervously through her dark hair as she waited Itachi to come to the gym. He had called her earlier that day and told her to meet him at the gym around six o'clock. Hinata had hesitated at first, Sakura´s threat still in her mind. Itachi had said that Sakura would not be a problem anymore, but Hinata still felt nervous.

And besides, Itachi was late. The clock was almost quarter to seven and he still hadn´t arrived. Sighing Hinata sat down on the floor of the gym and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Slowly she started to drift into a hazy slumber, completely forgotting where she was. Suddenly she was startled awake when the door of the gym flew open and Itachi came in.

"I´m sorry I´m late." He said with his emotioneless tone. Hinata just nodded in response, standing up from the floor.

"As you probably know, we have to dance three different kind of dances in the Kyuubi contest." Itachi said while searching something from his bag. "I have already made some choreographies." He continued and pulled a bunch of papers from his bag. He kneeled on one knee to the ground and spread the papers out on the floor. He motioned Hinata to come to next to him.

"Since we can make all the choreographies by ourselves, we don´t have to concentrate to our weaknesses that much." Itachi informed Hinata. She nodded and looked at the papers and examined the choreographies carefully. The first dance seemed to be very fast and complicated. There was also a lot of body contact. It looked very erotic dance and the thought made Hinata blush a bit.

"These movements are very graceful and it should impress the jury of the contest." Itachi kept explaining. "And the second dance will be something rougher, something like breakdance." He showed another piece of paper to Hinata.

"And then this last one is very calm and slow dance." Itachi finished. Hinata was starting to get excited. She was sure that all those dances would be very fascinating to perform.

"Let´s get started then." Itachi picked the papers from the ground and put a CD on the CD-player.

"I´ll show you the movements at first without music." He stated.

Hinata watched carefully how Itachi performed all those moves without a single mistake. They didn´t look so complicated after all.

"Now come here." Itachi commanded after he had shown her the last one of the basic moves. Obediently Hinata walked to him and he grabbed her hand, guiding her to stand in front of him, her back facing his chest. Itachi placed his right hand on Hinata´s hip and held her left hand in his. Then he started to move her body with his hands, his own body following the movements.

Itachi was surprised how easily he could control Hinata´s movements. It was like she was his puppet, who was able to read his mind. She moved perfectly with him. He didn´t even have to say how she should move, a slight touch was enough to get her to move like he wanted. That made the things a lot easier.

He was even more pleased, when he noticed how fast Hinata learned. Itachi decided to play with her a bit.

He didn´t do the next move like he had showed to Hinata. He wanted to know, could Hinata improvise and stay with his rhythm.

Itachi put his both hands on Hinata´s hips and lifted her on the air and spun her around. Her eyes widened a bit in shock, but she quickly got back to rhythm. Itachi swung her so that Hinata´s legs wrapped around his waist and then he dipped her so that her head almost touched the floor.

It pleased Itachi how Hinata moved and how she concentrated to the dancing.

Itachi pulled Hinata up again and placed her on her feet and twirled her around, pulling her back to his chest right after and then twirling her again, only to pull her closer. Then he let go of her hands, her back was now again facing his chest, and moved his hands to caress her side. Hinata held her hands up and swayed her hips against Itachi´s hard body.

They were practically having sex on the dancing floor. The passion clearly noticeable between the pair.

Finally Itachi turned Hinata around and lifted her on the air again, just holding her up. Hinata had placed her hands on Itachi´s shoulders.

They both were covered in sweat and panting heavily. Slowly Itachi lowered Hinata back to the ground, holding her body tightly against his own. They stared into each other´s eyes until their lips were united to a hungry kiss, filled with burning passion.

They weren´t thinking at all. The passion growing inside of them were driving them crazy.

Itachi´s hands were gripping on Hinata´s body tightly, desperately trying to pull her closer. Hinata had wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening thei heated kiss.

Soon Itachi moved his mouth to lick and suck Hinata´s white neck, while she let out a few erotic moans and gasps, tilting her head to the side to give him a better access.

Their moment of passion was interrupted when the power went out and the gym became dark, startling the pair. Immediately they let go of each other, as if the other´s body was burning hot.

"That was enough practicing for now." Itachi said and walked away, leaving blushing Hinata alone in to the dark gym.

"_Oh my God, I can´t believe I kissed him!"_ Hinata thought, blushing even more. As quickly as possible, she rushed to the dressing rooms and collected her stuff, not even bothering to change her clothes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: It seems to be a while since I last updated my stories. Over a month, I guess. Sorry for taking such a long time. I just needed some time to myself. I wanted to understand some things in me, so I spent some time just thinking. And now I have learned a lot of things about myself. I understand myself better, and most of all, I understand others now. Everything seems so clear now. I guess it´s true what they say. You can´t understand others, if you don´t understand yourself. And I think I´ve learned to love myself again.


	7. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren´t mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter seven: Thoughts

Staring out of the window of his car, Itachi tried to solve his tangled thoughts. He thought the kiss between him and Hinata over and over again, but still he wasn´t sure why he had kissed her. It had been a while since he last time was with a woman, and most of his encounters with women had been one night stands or relationshisps that lasted only a week.

Itachi never bothered to get himself into a long term relationship. Only one of his relationships had lasted more than two weeks, but in the end the woman had wanted more of his attention. She had even asked him to quit dancing so he´d have more time to spend with her. Needless to say, that was the end of that relationship.

Absent-mindedly Itachi tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. He had driven out of the city, to a more peaceful area. He knew he couldn´t have been in peace at home. No, the best place to be, when his thoughts were tangled, was somewhere near nature.

"_Why in seven hells did I kiss her?"_ Itachi asked from himself, though the answer was quite obvious. He was attracted to her, at some level at least.

Hold it. _He_, Uchiha Itachi, was _genuinely_ interested in a _girl?_ The thought ran through Itachi´s mind before he burst out laughing like a maniac. He leaned his head against the steering wheel, trying to stop laughing. If somebody had seen him right now, they would have thought that he had gone completely mad.

But still, he just couldn´t believe it.

_"I guess there is no other choice then."_ He thought, still grinning like crazy. "_Having Hinata as a girlfriend doesn´t sound so bad."_ With that Itachi made up his mind. Next time he saw Hinata, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. And he had a feeling, their relationship wouldn´t be just a one night stand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke smirked as he gribbed a small piece of paper in his hand. After hours of searching, he had finally found it.

After Itachi had left to the gym couple of hours ago, Sasuke had rushed to his brother´s room and searched for the Hinata´s cell phone number. Well, actually he hadn´t been after the phone number at first. He had just been looking for some kind of clue that would have given him a chance to get more information of that blue haired girl. And the phone number was more than he had hoped.

Sasuke quickly looked around to make sure that everything was in place. He didn´t want to raise his brother´s suspiciousness.

After making sure that there was no sign of him being in Itachi´s room, Sasuke rushed down the stairs to his room. He jumped on his bed and grabbed his cell phone from under his pillow. He quickly dialed Hinata´s number. It was time to get that girl out of his mind for good and he had just a right plan for it. At first he would get her to fall for him, and once he got her in his bed, he would just dump her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_I kissed him... I really did it." _Thought as she buried her face deeper into her pillow. She was laying on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. Her cheeks were still flushed because of the kiss. She could still feel Itachi´s arms around her and his hot lips on hers.

_"No! Don´t think about it!"_ Hinata scolded herself, but she couldn´t stop thinking about it. The kiss was something she had never experienced before. She had really liked it, being in Itachi´s arms felt nice. She wouldn´t mind dating him...

"_What am I thinking!" _Hinata shrieked mentally. "_It would be impossible for me to date him! He could have any woman he wanted."_ She thought sadly. _"And besides, I´m only his dancing partner, nothing more. After the Kyuubi contest is over, we will never see again."_ This thought brought tears into her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"_Look at me. How can I be this pathetic, crying already over a guy who would never even think about dating me?" _Hinata chuckled and wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye. She closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible, but just then her cell phone started ringing, startling her.

_"Who would call me this late? Probably Temari or Tenten."_

"Moshi moshi" She said, trying to hold back a yawn. She was surprised when a male´s voice answered. A quite familiar voice, actually.

"_Hello Hinata, do you remember me, Uchiha Sasuke?"_ Hinata´s eyes widened slightly as she realized it was Itachi´s little brother. Her whole face blushed when she remembered what had happened between her and Sasuke.

"Umm, y-yeah, I do remember y-you." Hinata said timidly and played nervously with her hair.

_"Ah, good. Well, you see, I called you because... I wanted to..." _There was a pause as Sasuke tried to find the right words. Or that´s what Hinata thought. "_I_ _just wanted to ask, if there were any way to make up to you the... incident between you and me when you came here to meet my brother. I can´t help but feel guilty for what I did to you."_

This made Hinata to smile a bit. It was cute how Sasuke still wanted to apologise, though Hinata wasn´t mad at him or anything. And he sounded so cute when he had some difficulties to say those words to her, like he was really shy. Too bad for her, she couldn´t see that Sasuke was only faking.

"There r-really is no n-need for that, Sasuke-san." Hinata answered, trying to reassure him that everything was just fine.

"_I know, but I still would like to do something for you, like take you to the movies, or something..." _Hinata wanted to say 'Aaw' since Sasuke sounded so adorable, like a small child who had just gotten scolded and was now apologising.

But what would Itachi think? What if he really did like now she would destroy it by going out with his little brother?

Hinata shook her head violently. _"Who am I trying to fool? Itachi would never be interested in someone like me!"_

_"Hinata? Are you still there?" _Sasuke´s concerned voice snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

"A-Ah, y-yes, I´m still h-here." She said quickly. She heard Sasuke sigh in relief.

"_That´s good. So, can I take you to the movies? As an apology." _Hinata bit her lip, thinking what she should do. If she didn´t go, Sasuke might think that she was still mad at him.

"O-Okay, you c-can take me to the movies." She finally answered, but for some reason, she felt like she was betraying Itachi, at some level.

"_That´s great! How about tomorrow?"_

"T-Tomorrow sounds j-just fine."

"_Good. Meet me at the cinema, around five o'clock, okay?"_

_"_Umm, okay. G-Good night." Hinata said and hung up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke laughed silently after his conversation with Hinata had ended. He didn´t think it would have been so easy to get her to go out with him.

"_Seriously, I should be an actor."_ He thought smugly. It was so easy to make Hinata believe that he was sincerely asking her to go out with him. He only had to sound like a kicked puppy and she was already willing to do anything to make him feel better.

Now Sasuke only had to act like a complete gentleman to Hinata and make her think that he was the sweetest guy on the Earth. Soon she would be wrapped around his finger and he would be free to anything he liked with her.

Smirking Sasuke got up from his bed and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He even hummed some old song while walking up the stairs.

Itachi had gotten home while Sasuke had been talking to Hinata and looked his little brother with amusement.

"What made you so happy?" He asked and opened a beer bottle.

"Nothing special." Sasuke answered, his smirk widening slightly. Itachi frowned at this. Sasuke had an evil glint in his eyes and Itachi didn´t like that.

"I just have a hot date tomorrow." His otouto added. Itachi snorted. That explained everything. Sasuke was again going to seduce some poor girl into his bed and then dump her like a piece of trash.

Itachi didn´t really care, though. His mind was currently concentrated on certain blue haired girl. The day after tomorrow he would see her and ask her to be his girlfriend.

Too bad he had no idea that his otouto had something similar in mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Days are getting shorter, nights are getting longer! Means it´s the best time of the year. Oh God how I love autumn. It should be impossible to be able to love something this much. It´s cold, it´s rainy and it´s dark. And I´m full of energy. But I have to go now, my little sister is having a sleepover and I don´t want to be at home when her friends arrive.


	8. Eavesdropping and threats

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter eight: Eavesdropping and threats

Hinata had almost fallen asleep when her cell phone rang again. She groaned in frustration and picked up her phone, hoping it would only be a wrong number and she could go back to sleep.

"Moshi moshi." She said sleepily and pulled the blanket around her shivering body.

"_Hi Hinata-chan!"_ Came Temari´s cheery voice from the other end of the phone. Hinata sighed in defeat. So much for sleeping. Knowing Temari, Hinata couldn´t go sleeping before Temari had said what she had to say.

"Hi Tem-chan. Why are you c-calling me this late?" Hinata asked and glanced her alarm clock. Well, it wasn´t that late yet, but still.

"_Late? It´s not even eleven! Don´t tell me you were sleeping already?"_ Temari scolded playfully.

"A-Actually I was. I´m r-really tired." Hinata said and let out a long yawn.

"_Oh, I get it. _Your_ Itachi tired you out, ne?" _Temari teased, emphasizing the word _your _Itachi and Hinata couldn´t help but blush deeply.

"T-Temari-chan!" She gasped in ebarrassement. "W-We a-aren´t d-dating, o-or a-anything."

"_Oh really? Then why are you stuttering so much? I can see you are blushing! Tell me everyhting, something must have happened!"_ Now Hinata´s cheeks were burning and she was afraid she´d pass out. Temari knew her way too well.

"W-Well..." Hinata tried to find a way to stop the conversation, but she knew there was no way out. Once Temari wanted to know something, she didn´t give up until she got the information.

"_Just blurt it out girl, or do I have to come there and force everything out of you?" _Temari said in a commanding tone.

"T-Today w-we... Umm... K-kissed..." Hinata whispered quietly. She knew Temari was grinning her victory gring.

"_I knew it! I knew you two would become a couple! Oh yes!"_

"W-We aren´t a c-couple, Temari. It w-was juts a kiss." Hinat tried to calm her enthusiastic friend.

"_What is that supposed to mean? You shared a kiss right? A passionate one?"_ Temari questioned.

"Y-Yes, we did kiss, but-" Temari cut Hinata off.

"_So you are a couple. Are you going to meet him tomorrow?"_ She said stubbornly.

"A-Ano, n-no."

"_Then call him right now and ask him on a date!"_

"N-No! I c-can´t! B-Besides, I´m busy tomorrow."

"_What are you doing tomorrow?" _Temari demanded to know. Hinata couldn´t understand why she was so eager to make her and Itachi a couple. It was like trying to mix water and oil. Or that´s what Hinata thought.

_"_I´m g-going to... the m-movies."

"_With who?" _Hinata bit her lip, not wanting to answer Temari´s question.

"_Answer me Hinata, or else!"_

_"_I´m g-going with U-Uchiha S-Sasuke." After Hinata had said that, there was a long silence.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Temari couldn´t believe her ears. Did Hinata really say she was going to the movies with Uchiha _Sasuke?_

"You are going to the movies with Uchiha _Sasuke?1" _Temari screamed in disbelief. Was Hinata out of her mind? "You do remember what he did to you, right?"

"_He said he w-wanted t-to apologise by t-taking me t-to the movies." _Temari slapped her forehead. How could Hinata be so naïve? It was obvious what that Sasuke had in his dirty mind.

"Hinata, I don´t think that´s all he wants." Temari said, trying to make Hinata to realize what Sasuke really wanted.

_"What e-else would he want?" _Hinata´s confused reply made Temari to sigh in frustration. Hinata was way too innocent to understand Sasuke´s mind. Besides, they were just going to the movies, and Temari was sure that there were other people around, so Sasuke really wouldn´t be able to do anything bad to Hinata.

"Forget what I said, just call me after your... _date _is over, okay?"

"_Umm, okay."_ Was Hinata´s sleepy reply and Temari decided to allow her to go to sleep.

"Good. Oyasumi!"

"_Oyasumi."_ After saying that, Temari hung up and threw her cell phone on her bed. Then she walked to the window and opened it, breathing fresh night air. She was so deeply in thought that she didn´t notice a dark figure sitting on the roof, right above her window.

"_So Uchiha is taking Hinata to the movies..."_ The red haired boy thought grimly. Unknown to his sister, he had been eavesdropping her phoneconversation with Hinata. And he didn´t like what he had heard.

"_I think I´ll go to pay a visit for a certain Uchiha."_ And with that Gaara disappeared into the night, heading to the Uchihas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke stared the TV in boredom. He zapped through the channels, not finding anything interesting to watch. Lazily he turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. It read 11.18 p.m. Itachi had gone sleeping already.

Silently Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. He put his shoes on and took his cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He pulled his jacket on and stepped out of the door, only to be slammed against the wall a moment after he had closed the door.

Sasuke groaned in pain and tried to remove the hand that was holding him tightly against the wall, but it was futile. He growled in annoyance and tried to see who was his attacker. He could see a pair of aquamarine eyes glaring at him with fury and messy red hair shining in moonlight.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke snarled and gave a hard push to the boy, but he didn´t even flinch.

"Stay away from Hinata." Came a low voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the threathening tone, not liking the way the completely unknown boy was talking to him.

"Are you her father or something?" Sasuke asked mockingly. He could see how the boy gritted his teeth furiously.

"No, but I wish I was. Then I could keep her away from the guys like_ you._" Gaara said the 'you' part with such a venom that anyone else would have been begging for mercy.

"Then you have no right to come here and tell me what to do with her." Finally Sasuke was able to shove Gaara away from him. He was surprisingly strong for such a small guy.

"If you hurt Hinata, Uchiha, I swear I´ll come back and finish you off." Sasuke chuckled at Gaara´s threat. He could beat that redhead at anytime. Gaara had just been able to surprise him, he hadn´t been ready for an attack.

"I´d like to see that happen." He said and took a one step closer to Gaara, trying to look menacing. The shorter boy only glared at him, not showing any sign of fear.

"Hurt her and you will see it." Gaara said and turned around and started to walk away from the annoyed Uchiha.

"What happens between me and Hinata is not your business." Sasuke muttered quietly, but Gaara was still able to hear him. He glanced over his shoulder, staring deeply into Sasuke´s dark eyes.

"She´s my friend. Mess with her, mess with me. And trust me, you don´t want to mess with me." Sasuke snorted and watched as the redhead walked away. He didn´t remove his eyes from Gaara´s back before the darkness hid him completely.

"_Stupid kid. Like I would be scared of his little threats."_ Sasuke crouched down to pick his fallen cigarettes and lighter up. He stuffed them back into his pocket, not feeling like smoking anymore.

_"Asshole. He completely ruined my mood."_ Sasuke went back inside, tossing his jacket on the floor along with his shoes. "_I wonder... how did he find out about my date with Hinata?"_ Sasuke frowned but decided not to bother his head with the thought. He could sense a headache coming.

"_Maybe I should go to sleep before my head blows up."_ Stretching his arms, Sasuke walked to his room, not even taking off his clothes. His mind was too full to care about such a trivial thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I can´t believe this! Today my best friend thought that I had been raped because I walked a bit funnily and I had a few big bruises on my arms and a scratch on my neck, which looked like a hickey. She has way too wild imagination. The truth is that I just fell from a tree. Yup. And it hurt. What was I doing in a tree? I have no idea.


	9. Brotherly love

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto? No, I don´t, so Naruto is not mine.

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter nine: Brotherly love

"_I guess I´m a bit early."_ Hinata thought as she glanced her wrist watch. It was twenty to five. _"Okay, I´m really early."_ She admitted and tried to think what to do before Sasuke would arrive. An old bookstore on the other side of the street caught her eye.

"_Hmm... There could be some interesting books."_ Hinata decided to go to check the store. Maybe she´d find something nice to read while waiting for Sasuke.

A small bell rang as Hinata entered the store. A small 'wow' escaped her mouth as she looked around. It looked like the time had stopped in the store. A dark red carpet was covering the floor and the walls were hidden behind big, mahogany bookshelves. The sunlight coming from the windows casted shadows to the corners, creating a mysterious and magical atmosphere.

Hinata took a couple steps forward and examined the books and scrolls on the shelves.A small layer of dust covered most of the books and scrolls and a few spider webs decorated some of the shelves.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Came a voice from behind Hinata, making her jump a bit. She turned around to face an old man leaning against a cane for support. He was smiling a friendly smile with his wrinkled face. He had a bald spot on the top of his head and a silverish beard covered his chin.

"Ah, n-no, I´m just looking around." Hinata answered and gave a warm smile to the man.

"Okay. If you need any help, just call me, I´ll be arranging some books on the back of the store." The man said and pointed towards the ned of the shop. Hinata nodded and watched how the old man disappeared behind the bookshelver, whistling quietly some old song.

Hinata turned her attention back to the books on the shelves, her eyes getting caught on one big book on the top shelf. She tip toed so she could reach it better, but she was still too short to get it. She sighed in frustration, trying to find a way to reach the book. She tried to reach the book by jumping, but still she was only able to brush her fingers against it.

"_A bit higher..."_ Hinata thought and jumped again, almost getting a hold from the book. She was so concentrated on getting the book that she didn´t notice a tall figure standing behind her. Just when she was about to jump again, she felt how something hard and warm pressed against her back. She gasped in surprise and spun around only to face someone´s lean chest covered by dark blue shirt.

Hinata quickly looked up and blushed furiously when she saw Sasuke standing there, his arm stretched out to get the book Hinata had been reaching. He easily pulled the book from the shelf and handed it to Hinata, smirking at her flushed cheeks.

"Here you go." He said and stepped back a few steps, allowing Hinata to have some space to move.

"A-Ah, t-thank y-you." Hinata said and looked the book in her arms, not wanting to look at Sasuke´s smirking face. Somehow he made her nervous by doing that.

Hinata´s eyes brightened since the book she was holding was a story-book. She had always loved fairytales. When she had been a small child, her mother used to read them to her every night before she went to sleep.

Carefully Hinata opened the book and looked through the pages. There were all of her favorite stories. Little Red Riding Hood, The Snow Queen, The Ugly Duckling, Snow White, Cinderella and the story she loved the most: The Wild Swans. She sighed dreamily as she looked at the pictures in the book.

Sasuke observed Hinata closely as she examined the book. The gentle smile on her face and the dreamy look in her eyes fascinated him greatly. She seemed to be surrounded by an innocent aura. Sasuke felt like he could just stand there and watch her for all the eternity. Her presence made him forget everything else around him.

Hinata looked at the back cover of the book, searching for a proze tag. She was delighted to see how cheap the book was.

"_Wow, only 520 yens! I´ll definitely buy this."_ Taking out her wallet from her purse, Hinata walked to the check-out counter. This caused Sasuke to snap out of his trance. He watched how Hinata paid the book and walked to her.

"Well, shall we go now?" He asked and smiled calmly at her. She nodded shyly and stepped out of the store as Sasuke opened the door for her.

"Which movie would you like to see?" Sasuke asked as they walked into the theater.

"U-Umm, a-anything is f-fine with me." Was Hinata´s answer, so Sasuke decided to buy tickets to the Saw III. He had heard that it was pretty lame movie, but it was a horror movie, so if he was lucky, Hinata would hold on to him when things got too scary.

Too bad his plan didn´t work. Hinata never tried to hold on to him when something scary happened. She only gasped and closed her eyes, not even scooting closer to Sasuke. She actually scooted _away_ from him when he tried to get closer to her. During that time she was blushing.

After to movie had ended, Sasuke had come to a conclusion. Hinata was too innocent and modest. Sasuke knew he couldn´t get her into his bed, not without drugging her or something like that. But he had no desire to do something so low. He just simply couldn´t do something so horrible to a girl like Hinata.

"A-ano, I h-had f-fun t-time with you today S-Sasuke-san, a-although the movie was r-really scary. T-Thank you f-for inviting me." Hinata said and bowed to Sasuke.

"_Yep, she´s way too nice."_ Sasuke thought, being slightly ashamed for even thinking about seducing her into his bed.

"It was my pleasure, Hinata-san." He replied with a small smile. "May I take you to your house?" He thought it would have been polite to offer to get her back to her home. Hinata answered with a nod. Sasuke offered to carry the bag where the story-book was in, not noticing a pair of red eyes glaring at him from the distance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The day had been almost perfect to Itachi. He had slept well, it hadn´t rained during his morning run, he didn´t have to wait forever to get his coffee from a small café near his house and the CD he had been searching for was finally in his hands.

But of course, the rain always comes after sunny days.

When Itachi had left the music store, came the rainstorm of his day. On the other side of the street was his little brother, walking with Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi´s dancing partner, and soon-to-be-girlfriend, if it was up to Itachi. But now it seemed like Sasuke would cause problems.

Itachi didn´t have to think long to realize what Sasuke was doing with Hinata. _She _was the girl Sasuke had gone to his hot date, like he had mentioned. _Hinata_ was the girl he was going to seduce into his bed.

"_Over my fucking dead body."_ Itachi thought, storming back to his car. When Sasuke would bring Hinata to their house, he would be there ready to beat his little brother into bloody pulp. He´d make sure that Sasuke could never again lay his hands on Hinata.

"_Just wait you little shit. This time you have gone too far."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke certainly didn´t expect to be slammed against the nearest wall when he got back home. And he certainly didn´t expect to get punched by his older brother right after the front door had closed behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled as he held his sore head. He was sure there would be a nice bruise on his left eye.

"You better get ready for your funeral." Itachi growled and tried to punch Sasuke again, but he was able to dodge the attack. Sasuke quickly dove under Itachi´s arm and ran to the living room, making sure that the couch was between him and his furious older brother.

"What are you talking about? What have I done now?" Sasuke asked, looking confused, which only seemed to anger Itachi more.

"Don´t act all innocent. I saw you with Hinata today, and let me tell you, if you laid your hands on her you won´t live long." Sasuke tried to start explaining, but he had to jump over the couch since Itachi ran around it trying to grab Sasuke.

"Aniki! You don´t understand!" He shouted in slight panic as he ran to the kitchen. Itachi could be scary as hell when he got truly mad. To Sasuke´s luck it didn´t happen often, but when it happened, he hoped he could be anywhere but near Itachi.

"Oh I think I understand very well, otouto. You tried to get her into you bed." Itachi said and ran after Sasuke, grabbing a closest thing he could throw at his brother, which happened to be a remote control. It didn´t hit it´s target, but mashed against the wall.

To an outsider, it would have looked like they were just playing tag like little kids, but unfortunately for Sasuke, that wasn´t the case.

"Just let me explain before you murder me!" Sasuke yelled as he shielded himself with a frying pan.

"You have ten seconds." Itachi answered and backed Sasuke into a corner, making sure that he didn´t have any escape routes.

"I didn´t do anything to her. I just took her to the movies, nothing more I swear." Sasuke said honestly.

"Bullshit." Itachi spat. "You always take girls into dates and after you have had your dirty way with them you dump them like a piece of trash."

"This time was different!" Sasuke yelled out and closed his eyes, preparing for another punch. "Sure I planned I´d treat her like I treat other girls, but when I spent some time with her I realized I couldn´t do that." This seemed to calm Itachi down a bit, so instead of punching Sasuke, he just grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up on the air.

"What changed your mind?"

"She was too nice. I just couldn´t do anything bad to her." Sasuke gulped nervously, waiting for his brother´s reaction. To his relief, Itachi dropped him down and backed away.

"I see." Sasuke´s eyebrows shot up. That´s all? No apology? After all, he had accused Sasuke for nothing!

"By the way, you have to buy a new remote control. This one can´t be fixed." Itachi said calmly and dropped the remains of their previous remote control into garbage can.

"What?! Why me? It was _you_ who broke that one!" Sasuke yelled angrily and Itachi just shrugged at him. Sasuke banged his head against the wall.

"_You are such an asshole, aniki!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: The next update won´t probably be out any time soon, since I don´t know should I make this story end sadly, or happily. I need to decide in which way I should guide the plotline, and right now I have no clue. Don´t worry, I promise it won´t take too long.


	10. Problems

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren´t mine.

**Rhymes of Pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter ten: Problems

"There must be a way to get rid of her..." A certain pink haired girl whispered to herself, walking around in her large room. She was trying to think a perfect plan to get Hinata out of her way, but so far, she hadn´t been able to come up with anything useful.

"Blackmailing her won´t work, I already tried that..." Sakura stopped next to the window and stared out. The sky was dark and a few leaves danced in the wind. It would probably rain soon.

Two dark clothed figures standing outside caught Sakura´s attention. Her eyes widened when she finally found out a perfect way to get rid of Hinata.

"_That´s it! Oh Sakura, you are a genius!"_ She thought and clasped her hands together, an evil smile decorating her face. "_This will be your end, Hyuuga Hinata."_ Without a second thought she grabbed her pink cell phone and dialed someone´s number.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata couldn´t help but giggle silently to herself as she was walking back home. A small blush, caused by Itachi, was still covering her soft cheeks.

"_He actually asked me to be his girlfriend",_ Hinata blushed a bit more as she thought about the day´s events.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had finished changing her clothes and now headed out from the changing rooms. Itachi was already waiting for her in the gym. Hinata noticed something different in the way he was looking at her, but she didn´t know what. She got a bit nervous when Itachi started to walk slowly towards her, his gaze never leaving her._

_Subconsciously Hinata took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. This only increased her nervousness._

_Soon Itachi was right in front of her, giving her an intense look. He placed his hands on the both sides of Hinata´s head, trapping her between himself and the wall. _

_Now Hinata´s heart was racing and she thought it would burst out._

"_I...Itachi?" She whispered silently, not understanding why he was acting like this. Then, without any warning, Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hinata´s._

_And this, of course, shocked Hinata greatly. Her eyes widened and her body tensed for a second before relaxing and responding to Itachi´s kiss._

_Itachi´s lips were warm against Hinata´s soft ones. He nibbled her lower lip gently, making Hinata to shiver a little. She placed her small hands against his strong chest, whereas Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata´s small waist, holding her firmly. He licked her lips, causing Hinata to open her mouth to him. Immediately Itachi pushed his tongue into the warm mouth, playing with her silky tongue._

_Hinata sighed softly into the kiss, forgetting everything else around her. Itachi´s touches made her heart flutter and her head became dizzy._

_Soon they had to part from their kiss, thanks to the need of air. Hinata´s cheeks were flushed deeply and her lips were slightly redder than normally. They both were panting._

_Hinata was about to ask why he had kissed her, but her words died as Itachi moved to kiss her jawline, succesfully distracting Hinata from the questions that filled her mind._

"_I want you to be my girlfriend." Itachi whispered huskily into her ear, placing butterfly kisses on to her soft skin. Hinata clutched his hoodie in her hands, not completely understanding his words._

"_W-What?" She asked, biting her lip, trying to stop moans escaping from her mouth._

"_You heard me", Itachi growled against her skin, "I want you to be mine", he continued and started to bite and suck Hinata´s neck. He was rewarded with a gasp. He smirked in satisfication when he felt Hinata nod._

_He gave one last kiss to Hinata´s neck and then moved to look at her in the eye. Her face was ten times redder than before and in her eyes was a hazy look._

_Itachi chuckled and pecked her lips, removing his arms from her waist._

"_Good. Now let´s start practicing", He stated and removed his black hoodie._

_End of flashback_

Needless to say, Hinata was extremely happy about the fact that Itachi wanted her to be his girlfriend. She hummed in a soft tune as she opened the front door of her home.

"Hinata? Come in to the living room. I need to talk to you", Hinata heard her father call. She did as her father told her.

"Y-Yes father?", she asked softly and looked at the man sitting on the couch. Hiashi had a frown on his face and he didn´t look happy at all.

"Where have you been?" he asked and stared coldly at his daughter. Hinata flinched at his tone. This wasn´t a good sign.

"I w-was w-with Tenten..."she lied, cursing inwardly her stuttering. She knew her father hated it when she stuttered.

"Don´t lie to me!" Hiashi snapped angrily. "I know you haven´t been spending time with your friends lately." Hinata paled at her fathers words. Oh please no, she hoped he didn´t know about her dancing.

"I´ve heard that you´ve spend time with some boy. And you´ve also been _dancing"_, he said the word 'dancing' with venom.

"F-Father..." Hinata tried to talk, but Hiashi held his hand up, silencing her.

"I don´t want to hear your pathetic stutter. I´ve forbidden your little dancing hobby, but you seem to disobey me." Tears started to gather into Hinata´s pearly eyes.

"But f-father, w-why c-couldn´t I d-dance?"

"Because dancing is waste of time!" Her father yelled, standing up from the couch. "You need to concentarte on your studies! You need to be well educated if you want to have a decent job!"

"But I love dancing!" Hinata protested without stuttering. "A-And I´m good at it!"

"That doesn´t matter!" Hiashi roared, taking a one step forward. Hinata was getting mad at her father.

"What if I want to have dancing as my job?"

"Absolutely not! You will go to colloge after high school and forget about dancing!"

"Dancing hasn´t affected my studying in any way! Why are you forbidding my hobby?!" Hinata raised her voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn´t understand why her father hated her dear hobby so much.

"Maybe yet, but it will affect!" Hiashi answered. "And I won´t allow that! From now on, you are grounded for the next two months!" This was the last straw for Hinata. She turned around and ran out of the door, leaving her father to yell behind her.

"Hinata! Come back immediately! Hinata!" But Hinata didn´t acknowledge her father´s yells, she just kept running.

"Tsk, stupid child. Why couldn´t I have a son like my brother did?" Hiashi muttered and closed the front door. He was too mad to go after Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_I wish I had remembered to take my jacket with me."_ Hinata thought as she tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms. She was now walking aimlessly in the night, not knowing what to do.

"_Maybe I could go to Temari´s house. It´s not far away from here."_ She considered her options and that one seemed to be the best. "_I have to hurry or else I´ll freeze to death."_ She started to walk faster, keeping her eyes on the ground. She had to admit, she was a bit scared. The night was dark and cold and there were almost no other people around.

As Hinata turned around the corner, she heard footsteps from behind. She turned her head slightly and saw three dark figures walking behind her. Fear crept slowly into her mind and she fastened her steps a bit. And so did the people behind her.

Hinata heard how the figures were getting closer and closer to her. She decided to start running, but so did her pursuers.

Hinata was now absolutely horrified. She turned sharply on the left, in to an alley, trying to get away. Then she turned to the right and then to the left again. She couldn´t hear the footsteps anymore, but she still kept running.

Unfortunately she didn´t look where she was running, so she tripped on something, falling painfully on the ground.

"Itai!" She yelped as sharp pain shot through her right ankle. She tried to get up, but standing was impossible so she fell back on the ground. The situation got only worse when she could hear again the footsteps from behind.

Hinata closed her eyes and wished they wouldn´t find her. Luck didn´t seem to be on her side today since the footsteps got closer. Hinata was surprised when she heard a concerned voice asking:

"Miss, are you okay?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Please don´t ask me to update any time soon. My mind is completely messed up right now. The Jokela school shooting incident had a very strong effect on me and I can´t think clearly right now. I was able to finish this chapter because it was already half way done. Right now I need some time so I can get over the shock and stuff. Oh, and I´m sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but right now I can´t write more.


	11. Solving problems

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

**Rhymes of pain**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter eleven: Solving problems

"So, did you get her?" Sakura asked from the three men standing in front of her, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. The men looked at each other briefly before answering.

"No we didn't. She was able to run away" this answer didn't make Sakura happy at all.

"You idiots!" she hissed angrily, "All you had to do was to hurt her a bit so she wouldn't be able to dance and you couldn't even do _that_?!" Sakura kicked the ground in frustration. "Get out of my sight!" she commanded, turning around to walk away. She was furious. This was the second time that her plan failed and she didn´t like it. Well, actually it didn´t fail _completely._

_Flashback_

_A smug smirk on Sakura's face quickly turned into a sweet smile as the door in front of her opened. She looked the tall man with white eyes standing in the door way. She felt how chills went down her spine as Hiashi stared at her sternly._

"_Yes?" Hiahi´s voice was cold like a wind in a winter night. Sakura had a hard time to keep the sweet smile on her face._

"_Hello Sir, I just came to ask if Hinata was still at home. Itachi-sensei has been very worried about her, since she has missed many of her dancing lessons" Sakura said and tilted her head on the side in an innocent manner. She acted like she didn´t notice the look of confusion and fury on Hiashi´s face._

"_Dancing lessons?" Hiashi asked, not sure if he had heard right. Sakura nodded._

"_Itachi-sensei had been giving her dancing lessons for a month or so" she paused for a moment before continuing "I´m so envious of Hinata, getting to dance with such a handsome man like Itachi..." Sakura sighed dreamily, her words enraging Hiashi even more._

"_Well, Hinata is not at home right now and you can tell that Itachi that my daughter will not take his lessons anymore" and with that Hiashi slammed the door shut. _

_Sakura clasped her hands together._

"_My God, what have I done?" she gasped in fake surprise. Her expression soon changed into an evil smirk as she let out a chuckle. "Step one completed. Bye bye Hinata-chan and welcome Sakura!"_

_End of flashback_

Tears had blurred Hinata´s eyes, so she couldn´t see the person above her very clearly, and the dark alley didn´t help much either.

"Miss?" Hinata fliched when she felt a hand touching her back. "It´s okay, I´m not going to hurt you" the stranger assured. His low voice made Hinata to calm down a bit. Slowly she pushed herself up in a sitting position, looking shyly at the man kneeling next to her.

"W-Who a-are you?" Hinata whispered quietly, feeling a bit scared. The man was tall and he had scary looking eyes.

"The name is Pein", was his reply, "and you are in a need of medical treatment" he said after he took a quick look of Hinata´s wounded ankle. Only now Hinata remembered her hurt leg as the pain came back when Pein carefully touched her ankle.

"It´s probably sprained, or even broken. I´m not completely sure" he stated, talking more to himself than Hinata, and without a warning he picked Hinata up. This made her gasp and blush deeply.

"A-Ano, w-where a-are y-you taking me, P-Pein-san?" Hinata stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"To the hospital, of course"

"O-Oh no, y-you don´t h-have to, I´m sure I´m just f-fine" Hinata protested, but her words were for deaf ears.

"What´s your name?" Pein suddenly asked.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata introduced herself and Pein nodded. Neither of them said anything after that.

Sighing Hinata allowed her eyes to close and let her mind wander freely. She didn´t even notice when they arrived to the hospital and before she even realized, she was sitting on a hospital bed with a doctor examining her ankle. Pein had went to call his friend to tell that he was going to be late.

"Your ankle is broken, but it isn't serious. I have to put a plaster cast around it so it can heal properly" the doctor, a nice brown haired lady said and smiled warmly at Hinata. She gave a small smile back although she felt like crying. Now it really was over. She wouldn´t be able to dance with Itachi in the Kyuubi contest.

"_How did it end like this?"_ Everything had been going great and now things were just one big mess. Why everything good always ended up in tears?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi glanced the clock for the fifth time. He was now seriously starting to get annoyed. Pein was supposed to be there over a half an hour ago. They were supposed to go to the bar to celebrate Pein´s engagement.

The ringing tone of Itachi´s cell phone distracted him from his plans of different ways to kill Pein.

"Well, speakin of the devil" Itachi muttered as he saw Pein´s name on his cell phone. "Where the hell are you?" Itachi went straight to the point.

"_Well hi to you too" _Pein replied dryly "_Before you explode completely, I tell you that I´m late because I´m in a hospital right now"_

"What are you doing in a hospital? One of your piercings got infected again?"

"_No, this time it´s not about me, I just came across someone who needed medical help so I brought her here"_

Itachi snorted at this "So now you are saving damsels in distress? I wonder what Konan would say if she knew"

"_Shut up, asshole. You know I´m a man of one lady" _Pein growled. "_Besides, this girl can´t be older than sixteen or something and I don´t even want to hear your comment right now"_

This made Itachi to smirk, Pein had once dated a 14-year-old girl. Not on purpose, she looked over twenty.

"_I'll go to check Hinata now, see you later" _ The name Hinata caught Itachi´s attention.

"Wait, what did you say her name was?"

"_Hinata. Why do you ask?"_

"Do you know her surname?"

"_Hyuuga. Itachi, what´s with the questions?"_

"Stay there, I´m on my way" and with that Itachi hung up and stormed out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Pein stared at his cell phone for a moment before stuffing it back into his pocket. He hated it when Itachi acted like that, not telling him what was going on. And why was he so interested in that Hyuuga girl?

Shrugging Pein decided to grab a cup of coffee, but he didn´t even have time to take his wallet from his pocket when Itachi was standing right next to him.

"Holy shit you´re fast!" Pein said, a bit startled of Itachi´s sudden appearing.

"Where is she?" Pein frowned. What was wrong with Itachi?

"In the room 131, but first, tell me--" he didn´t have time to finish since Itachi was already walking toward room 131. Growling in annoyance Pein ran after him.

"Would you listen to me for one second?"

"Hmm... no" Itachi said, knowing this would anger his friend even more. Pein tried to punch Itachi, but he caught Pein´s fist with one hand and with the other one he pushed the door of the room 131 open.

Hinata was still sitting on the bed and now she had a plaster cast around her ankle. Her eyes widened when she saw Itachi enter the room.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

"You two know each other?" Pein asked, his eyes moving from Itachi to Hinata.

"She´s my girlfriend" Itachi said it like he was talking about weather and Pein´s jaw dropped.

"What, how and when?" he didn´t get his answer though since Itachi pushed him out of the room.

"Give us some privacy, please" Itachi said and shut the door. Pein scowled. Now he really needed that coffee.

Inside the room Itachi sat on a chair next to Hinata´s bed. For a moment he just stared at her, his eyes shifting between her ankle and face.

"What happened?" those two words were the beginning of Hinata´s long story. She told him everything what had happened and Itachi listened without interrupting, although he occasionally clenched his fists and frowned.

"I´m s-sorry for r-ruining everything" Hinata finished her story by apologising, which surprised Itachi.

"What do you mean 'ruining everything'?" he noticed the tears in Hinata´s eyes and he didn´t like it.

"The Kyuubi contest... I c-can´t d-dance with you n-now" Hinata pointed her ankle and kept looking at her hands on her lap. She didn´t want to see the disappointment in Itachi´s eyes.

What Itachi did next caught Hinata off guard. He grasped her chin firmly and kissed her deeply. Hinata´s cheeks flushed and her head became dizzy. Itachi had never kissed her like that before, so gently yet so... strongly.

"It doesn´t matter" Itachi whispered as they parted. Hinata gave him a confused look. Was he going to find another partner?

"First, we´ll let you heal and then we´ll talk to your father. He´s not going to come between me and you and dancing" the look in his eyes comforted Hinata greatly. Somehow, things didn´t seem so bad anymore.

"Now that you have had enough cuddling time, care to tell me what´s going on?" Pein´s voice interrupted their conversation. Itachi looked at his friend, knowing that they couldn´t be in peace before Pein got his explanation. So, he started the whole story from the very beginning.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The end

AN: And so this story ends. FINALLY! Damn, it took long for me to write this chapter. Sorry about that. Life has been... well, troublesome. Yep. But now... I think things are going to be better. Or that´s what I hope. Well, anyway, I have some news. (You can decide if they are good or bad) I´m going to write a sequel to one of my stories. I´m not going to tell which one though. You´ll see. Oh yes, you will see.


End file.
